Truth
by MelodyOfSong526
Summary: They all meant something to her. Why hadn't she realized it sooner? As much as she sometimes hates to admit it, she needs them. Because without them, she won't stand a chance of surviving in this cold, harsh world.


**Special thanks to ViolatedImogeli (MunroCArmy on Twitter) for proofing this! She's talented, despite her refusal to believe it. ;P **

**I'll write up a sequel in due time. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Truth<p>

"I love him." The girl stated, almost as if she was in a drunken state.

"Then why the break up?" Her friend questioned imploringly.

"He thought I just wanted him for his…girl parts…"

Her companion sighed in pity.

"It's true, Holly J. You know that."

"I know it's true, Fi."

The two were in the condo talking about their pathetic love lives.

"What about Declan? He _did _send you those roses…"

"I'll see him at Yale and thank him." She smiled big.

I hit her arm.

"Violent much?"

"In love much?" Fiona laughed.

She had been hoping that Holly J still had feelings left for her twin.

"Well what about you and Prince Adam?"

Suddenly, Fiona's bright demeanor turned bleak.

"Holly J…"

"You should visit him."

"Then you'll come with me?"

"I have to pack, Fi."

"And I need to go to therapy!"

"I'm sure Mrs. Torres wouldn't allow one bottle of champagne out in the open, Fi."

"Fine. Soon."

"Good. Now can you get me my textbook? It's on the counter."

"Sure."

She walked over and picked it up. Something long and gleaming caught her attention. She recognized the necklace immediately. Salty water pressured her eyes. With a reassuring breath, she walked back over to Holly J and dropped the book on the coffee table.

"Thanks Fi." Holly J opened the book.

Fiona slammed it shut.

"No way. You are not studying when there's still _this_ to be explained, Miss Sinclair."

Fiona held the necklace in her palm.

Holly J gulped and snatched it out of the other girl's hand.

"Where did you find this?"

"Declan gave this to you?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Neither did you." Fiona smirked and crossed her arms.

Holly J sighed in defeat.

"Fine. As a get-well-soon and good-luck-at-Yale gift, he gave me this. He said it was one of your old necklaces that you grew out of."

"Very true. And why didn't you tell me?" She laughed at the irony of her twin giving the necklace to her best friend.

Holly J laughed as well.

"He sent it after the roses."

"Aw!"

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"All the happiness about Declan and me."

"You still love him!"

"No!"

Fiona arched an eyebrow at her.

Her companion rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Maybe I do."

"Oh my God!" She started dancing around.

Holly J howled with laughter.

"Someone's happy!"

"Of course I am! You and Declan will be back together in no time!"

"What about you and Adam?"

Fiona stopped. A stony look appeared on her features. Her friend's face betrayed her immediate guilt.

"Fi, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"It's fine. Need to talk about him, anyway."

The girl lied down on the couch.

"Holly J…It's just…I love him. And he thinks I only wanted him for his girl parts. But no one—not even Charlie—could compare to him."

"Why don't you tell him that?"

She tossed Fiona her phone.

Fiona sighed and texted him.

_Hey. -Fiona_

_Hi…-Adam_

_Mind if I visit tomorrow? –Fiona_

_Sure. Eli and Clare will be here…-Adam_

Fiona hesitated. They could still talk alone for a bit if Eli and Clare left for a while.

_That's fine. I haven't seen Clare in ages. Eli and I should be working out our next play soon, anyway. –Fiona_

_ Of course. Dream team. ;) –Adam_

_ Funny. –Fiona_

_ Eh…I got to go. See you at 11? -Adam_

_ Sure. Bye. –Fiona_

Fiona practically squealed with delight and giddiness.

"I take it you're visiting him, then?" Holly J smirked.

Fiona jumped. She had forgotten her best friend's presence. Holly J held the necklace out in front of her.

"It's so pretty. How could you not like it anymore?"

Fiona shrugged in response.

The necklace had a silver chain. It was long, about the length of a king-sized chocolate bar, more or less. It twinkled with a pattern of upside down teardrops and circles the size of pennies. There was also a rhombus that connected the two sides of the jeweled chain. 146k gold, sapphire and silver rhinestones, it was very pretty indeed. How it got into Fiona's grasp, however, was the reason that she didn't wear it anymore.

* * *

><p>Victoria Coyne, Fiona's once fabulous and favorite cousin, was the reason.<p>

It was a nice, sunny day. Fiona was sitting in Victoria's hotel room when her cousin was staying in Toronto. The room's walls were painted a sickly mucus green color. The bed comforter was as orange as a pumpkin, sheet a lemon meringue color, and pillows white as clean cotton. A brown leather chair sat a few inches from the bed. The window had a view of the hotel's parking lot. Fiona sighed as she rolled the upright chair back to a small wooden desk. The room was not something her cousin would usually settle for. Vicky liked what Fiona would have preferred: the high-class, expensive suites. She decided not to ponder on the simple matter. Absently, Fiona twirled the end of her necklace around. Victoria had given it to her when she had arrived in Toronto.

_ "It'll go with that fabulous turquoise gown I sent you for Christmas!"_

_ It had. The necklace looked stunning with the dress. Victoria had made Fiona try it on with two-inch black heels._

_ "Oh Fiona! You look beautiful!"_

_ "It's all your doing, Vicky!"_

She finally returned to the room. Victoria had gone to meet Peter, her crush, at The Dot. Her eyes were bloodshot.

"What did he do to you, Vicky?"

Victoria looked at Fiona in the eye. Fiona gasped. Vicky and she had known each other ever since age three. Vicky couldn't keep a secret from her cousin and vice versa. Victoria's face was as pale as marble.

"Fiona, please. Please, d-don't leave me…You're all I have l-left…" She was shaking.

Fiona knew that she couldn't forgive her cousin. Vicky knew that herself, of course.

"No! Vicky, no! You brought this on yourself! You said you would stop! You lied and said you were sober! Why, Vicky, why?" By that point, Fiona was crying as well.

"It's not easy, Fi! I did try! I tried so hard but I just-I just can't help it!"

"That's why you have therapy, Vicky!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Fiona was speechless. The two cousins had never fought, let alone screamed at each other. Victoria looked surprised herself. Then a look of vulnerability crossed her prominent features.

"You try therapy, Fiona. You try living through it. Try telling a stupid therapist why you have a problem. It's annoying, Fiona."

"I won't, Victoria. I won't screw up my life like you did. I won't ever need therapy. You're the messed up one."

And with that, Fiona pushed past her cousin. Without looking back, she slammed the door shut behind her, tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Fiona snapped back to reality. Holly J had clasped the necklace around her neck.<p>

"How does it look?" She beamed a watermelon smile at her friend.

Fiona laughed. "You look gorgeous!"

Holly J yawned.

"It's getting late. I think I'll turn in now. Goodnight, Fi." She waved and walked into the bedroom.

Fiona settled down onto the couch. The necklace, Holly J, Adam, Declan, Victoria…they all meant something to her, something special, something important. The realization hit her so suddenly that she was shocked that she had been oblivious to it before. She took out her phone and scrolled through her contacts until she found the right one. With trembling hands, she called. When the answer machine picked up, she shakily began to leave a message.

"Hey, it's me. I know we haven't talked in ages, but there's some things we need to discuss. Truth is, Vicky, you were right that day. I'm going to therapy. But more on that later. I know that you're probably busy as ever, but call me back, okay?"

After she had hung up, Fiona lied down on the couch and disappeared into the black emptiness of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Victoria Coyne is a real Degrassi character, by the way. I started RPing as her for a couple different groups on Twitter. This is my interpretation of what she might have been like. Anyway, please review!<br>**


End file.
